In the manufacture of vehicle door panels having a plastic shell forming the inner surface of the door, it is known to form the plastic shell by directing either a liquid suspension of thermoplastic resin material such as polyvinyl chloride or a dry powder of thermoplastic material against a heated electroformed mold for fusing a thin layer of plastic on the mold corresponding to the desired shape of a plastic door shell.
It is also known to form plastic shells with first and second panels of different color joined by an integral joint of plastic material at a two tone trim line. Examples of such plastic shells are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,025; 4,610,620 and 4,692,293.
While such vehicle doors and two tone door panel constructions are suitable for their intended purpose, in the case of certain luxury front door panel arrangements, the door panel has a front surface, a side edge surface and a return flap. In the past, the return flap has been formed as a constant width member. Such constant width members interfere with the formation of two tone trim lines on a door panel.